


Sleepovers

by sonofdvrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, a fun short fic focusing on their friendship p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: The girls finally get a chance to just be together





	Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as part of a zine focusing on friendship

Annabeth sighs. It’s been a long day so far and it’s only barely the afternoon. There isn’t much that she can do right now, especially since everyone seems to think that she and the rest of the group needs to rest. At this point, it’s been over a week since they’ve come back and there’s still so much that she can help with. She gets it, but it isn’t working out in practice.

As Annabeth continues to pace her cabin, she thinks of an idea. She, Hazel, and Piper never have gotten the chance to bond outside of the journey. Now that all of them were on a forced break of sorts, it only makes sense that they could finally just hang out. It’ll be an amazing chance to get them to know each other in new ways.

Seconds after she leaves her cabin, Percy is by her side.

“What are you up to today?” he asks, nonchalantly.

“I was planning on hanging out with some friends today,” she answers. “I’m actually on my way to find them now.”

“Oh, okay,” Percy replies, dejectedly.

“I think you can survive one day without me,” Annabeth says. “I’m sure you can weasel your way into something.”

“Fine,” Percy groans dramatically. “Go have fun with your friends.”

“Thank you,” Annabeth laughs.

Annabeth finds Piper near one of the cabins a minute later.

“Piper! Do you have a second?” Annabeth asks.

“Of course,” Piper replies. “All we seem to have is time these days, anyways.”

Annabeth snorts. “Well, I was wondering if you and Hazel wanted to hang out tonight. Considering that we have nothing better to do, I think it would be good for us to just hang out. I feel like the only times that we’ve really hung out are in life or death scenarios.”

“That’s so true,” Piper says. “And that sounds like a good idea. I love Jason, but he’s been driving me up the wall a little bit. I think I saw Hazel with Frank near the lake earlier, so let’s check for her there first.”

Annabeth nods and they walk off towards the lake. They’re quiet as they walk, but it’s a comfortable silence. The two of them have gotten close these last weeks and they knew that they didn’t have to try and fill the silence.

As Piper suggested, Hazel and Frank are down at the beach, with the added addition of Jason. They don’t notice the two of them at first, as they’re talking animatedly to each other. It’s probably some crazy rendition of their journey that a camper told them. That’s been happening to them a lot lately and while it was entertaining at first, it does get a bit exhausting.

“Hey guys,” Annabeth greets as she and Piper get closer to them.

“Oh, hey there,” Jason replies. “I was just telling them about a story that a camper told me.”

“I figured as much,” Annabeth says. “Piper and I were actually wondering if we could steal Hazel away for a little while.”

“What for?” Hazel asks.

“A girl’s night,” Piper replies. “As much as we love the both of you, we need some bonding time.”

“Was the journey not enough?” Frank jokes.

“No, of course not,” Piper says. “This is different.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “I think we can manage one night away from our girlfriends.”

“Maybe you can have a bonding night with Percy,” Annabeth suggests. “I know he’s been stir crazy not having anything to do. Hopefully you can keep him from doing something exceptionally stupid.”

“You do remember who we are, right?” Jason asks. “I feel like that’s asking a lot.”

“Don’t worry, Annabeth, I’ll take care of them,” Frank replies. “We won’t do anything too stupid.”

“Thank you, Frank,” Hazel says. “Now let’s get going, girls.”

The three of them walk off towards Hazel’s cabin, as they’re more likely to have an uninterrupted night there. None of the girls know what the exact plan is, but it’s going to be nice to just do whatever they want for once. Hopefully tonight will help reinvigorate them after so much rest.

Once they get to the cabin, the three of them shift several beds together so that they can have a comfy place to hang out. It’s quiet at first, as they settle in and figure out where to start.

“You know, even though I always knew my life was going to be all over the place, being a demigod and all, I still never thought I’d be here,” Annabeth says.

“Starting off with the heavy stuff, huh?” Piper jokes.

“I don’t do it any other way,” Annabeth replies. “You should know that by now.”

“True,” Piper says.

“I get what you’re saying,” Hazel says, after a moment of silence. “Our lives were never meant to be on a singular track, but I still feel like I had an idea of where I was headed, you know? But I never expected any of this to happen.”

“I don’t think any of us did,” Piper whispers. “It was weird when we were first starting out on this whole thing. Realizing how much the Mist messed with our heads was horrible.”

“I forgot about that,” Annabeth replies. “But I feel like I’ve been missing a lot of things these days.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Piper says. “All the pain we went through was tough. I’m happy it brought us together, though. The two of you have become my best friends and I don’t really know what I’m going to do without you.”

“I’m trying really hard to not think about it,” Hazel groans. “School always seems to be getting in the way of things.”

“Unfortunately,” Piper laughs. “And are you still planning on going to New Rome with Percy?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth answers. “But who knows what’s going to happen between now and then. There’s still so much that can change. I’m just scared. And I know Percy is as well.”  
“Well, I know they say it’s a pain in the butt to change school,” Hazel says. “Although I don’t think it’ll be harder than anything we’ve done in the last few months.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Annabeth replies. “There’s just so many possibilities for the both of us and we want to make the right choice for us. I feel like there’s so much pressure from everyone else to do certain things, though. Not from you guys though, I know you guys are going to be there for whatever we do. And I’ll be there for you as well.”

“Of course, Annabeth,” Piper says. “We didn’t almost die together to not have each other’s backs. And you’re not the only one who’s scared of what’s going to happen. I think all three of us are.”

“I never expected everyday things to be scary,” Hazel jokes. “I guess there are worse things to fear, though.”

“That’s a very good point,” Annabeth says, flopping down on one of the beds. “I almost want another quest to do so I don’t have to think about it. At this point, I’d rather chop a monster’s head off than deal with the future.”

“What a good way of putting it,” Piper laughs. “But we’re dealing with it the best way that we can. That’s all we can ask of ourselves at this point.”

“That’s true, I guess,” Annabeth replies. “Also, if we’re going to keep having deep conversations, can we at least do it while we’re painting our nails or something? At least something that normal people do at sleepovers.”

“Oh, this is a sleepover now?” Hazel jokes. “And I think I can find something else to keep ourselves entertained here. Just give me a moment.”

Hazel manages to find a few magazines for them to flip through. The rest of the night is spent laughing over the ridiculousness over certain articles, mixed with only a few moments of panic over major life decisions. Being able to let loose again with people Annabeth trusts is nice. It obviously didn’t fix much, but it leaves the girls feeling confident that they have good people behind them in whatever they do.

The rest of the night passed without worry. Even though there is still so much to think about, the girls knew that they would always be there to help ease the burden.


End file.
